Fire Wings, Back-FIRE, Fire Guardian
by Midnight Nightingale Lark
Summary: summary inside Love Nightingale :D
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys, I usually write girl x boy stories but I also like to boy x boy or yaoi.  
>Anyhow the following pages will be summaries of prompts of stories that I will write but i want you guys to pick which story should be written first.<br>So be warned these will be yaoi and no it won't be like hardcore it's soft building up to the moment yaoi so you guys please read and review.  
>And write the story title of your favorite story prompt and in a week I'll poll the votes and give you the winning story's first chapter.<br>Thanks Love~ Nightingale

Firebird Lullaby

Though nightfall brings mystery  
>Don't fear it<br>And don't hide from it  
>Firebird wings are in full flight<br>You are safe in my arms  
>Listen to the calm<br>And don't be afraid  
>Hold onto me<br>Hold onto me  
>Hold onto me when the night sings<p>

Never, never be afraid  
>I'm here until the blackness fades<br>Fades to light  
>And all creatures of the night<br>Have long been gone  
>Listen to the silence<br>And don't you scream  
>Hold onto me<br>Hold onto me  
>Hold onto me no matter what night brings<p>

Here breaks the dawn  
>Dry those eyes<br>You need not cry  
>Firebirds are out of sight<br>Ýou were safe in my arms  
>Listen to my voice<br>Soothing, singing  
>Hold onto me<br>Hold onto me  
>Hold onto me when the firebird call rings~ Kayla Esther<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 The Boy With Fire Wings

Story 1  
>The Boy With Fire Wings<br>Pilot  
>Care of Magical Creatures elective class exists when the new 1st years that we all know arrive.<br>And the class that consists of Slytherins and Gryffindors are in for a surprise.  
>Draco tries to touch Buckbeak the Hippogriff with out following Hagrid's rules.<br>But when Buckbeak prepares to attack Draco, something or should i say someone pushes Draco out of the animals range of attack, getting injured in the process*.  
>The same person doesn't stay for long, he is startled and then runs back to where he came from: The Forbidden is this stranger(?), with unruly raven hair,dark emerald-green eyes, a smallish structure, and most of all fire wings?!<br>None other than a half phoenix-half wizard known as the boy-who-lived, Harry Potter not that anyone knows this when they first lay eyes upon the boy. However a certain blonde Slytherin knows or at least believes that he has fallen for his savior, the boy with fire wings.

* the part of him getting hurt may seem insignificant but it's important for the story later on

**_Born of ash and lighted fire, _**  
><strong><em>this luminous bird was brought~ Bosiar<em>**


	3. Chapter 3 Being Supercilious back-FIRES

Story 2  
>Being Supercilious Will Back-FIRE Literally<br>Pilot  
>Harry is a half phoenix and Draco for some reason has a place in this story but what does Draco have to do with this?<br>Well Harry and Draco have met before and the phoenix fell for the blonde Slytherin at first meeting.  
>But Harry had his half-ling heart broken when he rides on the train going to Hogwarts with the boy he loves.<br>Because Harry has to endure hearing to the boy he loved and still loves say horrid things of how disgusting half-bloods are not knowing that Harry is a half-blood himself.  
>Harry couldn't take anymore so what did he do(?), he left by opening the compartment's window, extending his wings and flew away, to his home:The Forbidden Forest.<br>And will Draco chase after the half-blood or will he let his pure blood arrogance get the better of him?  
>We'll just have to see how supercilious Draco really is, see if he let's his possible love slip away from his grasp.<p>

**_Dragon roars it's sad and_**  
><strong><em>painful song in earnest<em>**  
><strong><em>regret...for when the fire comes<em>**  
><strong><em>the soul can only have<em>**  
><strong><em>magic mend its ways~ Azureal <em>**


	4. Chapter 4 The Fire Guardian

Story 3  
>The Fire Guardian<br>Pilot  
>Harry made a deal with Dumbledore, he'll protect Hogwarts and her many students in trade he receives magical class lessons.<br>Because although he's the well known boy-who-lived, that doesn't mean he's a wizard, no he's a full-blood phoenix who is training his powers.  
>Draco is a spoiled boy and he had plans to marry a purblood wizard 'woman' but that all changes.<br>When on Halloween of his first year a troll attacks Hogwarts, and a boy of fire his age fought the beast, repaired the damages, and then disappeared into embers without a trace.  
>And Draco fell in love with the boy of flame, almost instantly sadly however he knows no way to find the boy who stole his heart, but he's determined to find the boy and love him.<p>

**_The sky is alive as I fly far and wide,_**  
><strong><em>Like I am a human torch of the Earth,<em>**  
><strong><em>Alight with such life, and pure elixir,<em>**  
><strong><em>And Chasing the stars across the sky.~ Passionate Phoenix <em>**


	5. Chapter 5 review!

GUYS PLEASE REVIEW! it's been almost a month and not a single review the rules about this whole story choosing is on chapter one so PLEASE read and review already DX!


End file.
